


goodnight and go

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a normal night</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodnight and go

It always ended up like this. 

Ryan was laid on his back, legs over Geoff's shoulders. Between them Geoff had him spread, tongue pressed deep inside of him and thrusting agonizingly slow. This is how it always ended up. Ryan squirmed, pressing his hips a little insistent against Geoff's face, tugging at the short hair curled between his fingers. "G-Geoff, I swear... if you don't start doing something, I'll..."

Geoff pulls away instead of actually doing something more productive, kissing at Ryan's thigh and rubbing his scruff against the soft skin. "Or you'll what? Complain some more?"

"Geoff, stop dicking around."

Geoff just gives that cocky smile, so full of himself and licks at Ryan slow and lazy. Makes Ryan squirm, tugging at the short hair again. Geoff just licks even slower, if that's possible, and makes his toes curl. What an ass. Ryan loosens his fingers, covers his face with an arm and tries to relax. He's rewarded, Geoff circling his clit slow with his tongue before pushing it back inside. 

That's it. Ryan exhaled soft and ground his hips a bit against Geoff's face, moaning out. "G-Geoff, baby..."

That rewards him even more. Geoff's thrusting, not as slow as before, curling his tongue and pressing it against his walls. Fuck, that's good. Ryan squirmed, panting as he rolled his hips against Geoff, wetting his lips. Geoff just kept thrusting, moving one hand from Ryan's thigh to his clit, thumb pressing easy against it and using his thumb in a slow circle motion. Ryan keened, thighs trembling. What a fuck. 

He was close before Geoff stopped and getting back to that point wasn't hard. Ryan's stomach curled as Geoff teased him a bit harder, picking up speed with his tongue. He wasn't going to last much longer and announced so with a breathless moan, hips rolling as he came with a shudder. 

Geoff pulled back after a moment, wiping his mouth and giving Ryan that cocky smile again. "Round two?"

Ryan glared, panting soft. "You're on the bottom. I'm not going to sit through a day of recording again sensitive as hell," He pushed himself up to sit and climbed on top of Geoff, pinning him by his shoulders. 

"Your turn, dear," Ryan murmured low, lining their hips up to rub against Geoff's arousal, winking back at him.

It always ended up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I just power wrote this waiting for a movie to start. normally I don't write trans irl but there's a huge lack of trans gents in the fandom sooo


End file.
